


All The Stars in The Sky But He Just Sees You

by emrystbh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person, Pining, Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrystbh/pseuds/emrystbh
Summary: Draco is in love with you, but you're oblivious. You're also studying for your NEWTs.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	All The Stars in The Sky But He Just Sees You

**Author's Note:**

> pretend Voldemort doesn't exist and its a normal 7th year.

You were busy. You were always fucking busy this year it seemed, studying for your N.E.W.T.s made you exhausted both mentally and physically. You never had time to hang out with your friends, nor take the annual weekend trip to Hogsmeade. But, Draco made sure he got you your favorite chocolates and both Pansy and Blaise got you silly postcards anytime they went. You finished studying charms and quickly moved onto potions, that’s when Pansy walked into the girl’s dormitory with a groan.

“Draco won't leave.” She said and flopped onto her bed.

“Won’t leave where?” You asked in a mumble, still focused on your potions study guide.

“He won’t move away from the door.”

You sharply look at her, “what door?”

“Our door! He won’t bloody move!” Pansy said.

“Yeah, it’s rather annoying, he saw me in my bathrobe not too long ago,” Millicent said with a shudder.

You blushed at her comment, “why isn’t he moving?”

“Because he’s waiting for you or something. He’s complaining that he hasn’t seen you in days.” Pansy said.

“That’s not true,” you furrow your eyebrows, “we ate breakfast together this morning.”

Millicent and Pansy share a look.

“That was yesterday, darling,” Pansy said.

You pause for a moment, “shit. Yeah, I should probably go see him now.”

You get up and pulled on a sweatshirt you stole from Draco not too long ago, and headed to the door, ignoring Millicent and Pany’s cackling. You open the door and Draco came tumbling in. Their laughter only increased.

“Draco!” You said with a laugh.

“Merlin, ow that hurt.” He said and rubbed his head.

“Were you waiting for me?” You asked teasingly.

He blushed, “of course, you haven’t spoken to me in days,” he whined.

  
You cooed at him and he blushed harder.

“Well, I suppose I can put off studying tonight.” You said.

“At this point, I should start calling you Granger, huh?” Draco teased.

“Don’t even compare me to her!” you said and shoved him, “I’m all yours for tonight, what do you want to do?”

“Follow me,” was all he said.

He led you down the dark corridor and into the Slytherin common room, heading straight towards the portrait. You widened your eyes and glanced at all the first years huddled in a corner working on charms.

“Draco!” you hissed and grabbed his arm, “where the bloody hell do you think you’re going?”

“Oh, c’mon don’t be such a coward.” He mocked.

“It’s past curfew, Draco. We can’t just sneak out whenever the hell we feel like it! We’re not Gryffindors!”

Draco smirked and pulled out a cloak, “don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.”

You widened your eyes as you recognized what type of cloak it was, “is that-“

“Nicked it off Potter when he wasn’t looking. I reckon he won’t notice its missing until morning.” Draco pushed open the portrait, looked both ways and stepped out. You followed him and he threw the invisibility cloak over the both of you.

“This way.” He whispered into your ear.

Draco led you to the astronomy tower were a blanket was laid out, and fresh fruit was cut up nicely into glass bowls.

“You must have really wanted to hang out with me huh.” You tease with your eyebrows raised.

“Of course, you’re my best friend and I missed you,” Draco said softly.

“C’mon don’t be boring, let's lie down.” You said and made your way over to the blanket.

You heard Draco sigh, but soon he laid down next to you.

“Oh, perfect! We can see the stars! Let’s see who can find your constellation first, alright?”

  
“Alright?” Draco responds.

Both your gazes looked out into the sky, or so you thought. Draco had his eyes pinned on you, his gaze soft and his heart pounding and pounding until it hurt. His heart felt so full and warm he worried it might burst, but his eyes never strayed away from you. While you calculated the night sky, he calculated you. You were oblivious about his feelings for you, oblivious about the way he stared at you like you are the only person in the world.

_He was so fucking in love with you._

“I’m so in love with you.” He whispered.

Of course, you didn’t hear him, but you heard a quiet sniffle and you turned your head. Draco was crying.

“Are you okay?”

He smiled as though it pained him, “yeah, I’m okay.”

You nodded your head but didn’t believe him. You turned your attention back to the stars and continued searching for his constellation.

“Aren’t the stars beautiful tonight.” You said, eyes bright of happiness.

“Yeah.”

Draco wasn’t looking at the sky, he was looking at you.

“Very beautiful.”


End file.
